Goodbyes & Hellos
by downtonfan1998
Summary: When Elsie retires from Downton Abbey, to go to Scotland with Beryl, she leaves Charles alone. Will he find her again or will he be alone forever? Now complete, sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Downton Abbey or these two characters, if I did they would be together by now.**

* * *

Elsie Hughes had just finished getting ready to leave Downton Abbey, when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal a melancholy looking Charles Carson. She stood back to let him in then turned, and looked him in the eye.

"You're ready to go then?" He queried. She nodded gently.

"We're just waiting for the car, then we'll be off," Charles gave her a sad look.

"You don't have to go you know. You could stay here. The family will give you a cottage on the estate," Charles looked her, hope in his warm eyes, and a pleading tone to his deep voice. Elsie shook her head.

"No I need to leave. I just need to get away from all this. Away from the house, from the family, from the staff, away form..." Elsie trailed off, but they both knew what she had been about to say. She needed to get away form him. From everything he represented. Charles looked down.

"Mrs Hughes, there's something I have to tell you. I should have told you years ago,"

"Mr Carson, please don't do this,"

"If I don't tell you now, I never will..."

"Please don't say anything. Just leave it as something that was never said. Something wonderful that was never said," Elsie stopped Charles before she said the words she both longed and dreaded to hear. The words that would make her change her mind, make her stay at Downton. Charles nodded, then stepped towards her. He place a hand gently on her cheek, then leant down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Both pairs of eyes flickered shut as they deepened the kiss. They broke apart and he straightened up.

"Shall I escort you to your car Mrs Hughes?"

"Just to the door Mr Carson, just to the door," He nodded then turned and opened her door, allowing her out first. They walked towards the servants door and stopped in the doorway.

"Will you write?" His soft sad tone sent a twinge of regret through Elsie's heart.

"Only if you write back," Charles smiled slightly, although Elsie noticed it didn't quite meet his eyes. Then he leant down and placed a light but lingering kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Elisabeth Hughes,"

"Goodbye Charles Carson,"

Then she turned and walked to the car, climbing in beside a smiling Beryl Patmore. Then the door was closed behind her and she was lost from view. As the car pulled away down the driveway, Charles stood watching it until it was lost from sight. Then he turned and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

**Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Did anyone spot the spooks moment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. As ever these characters do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Beryl Patmore looked up from her baking at the knock on the door. She was surprised to hear it. The weather outside was atrocious; heavy rain was lashing at the window, and a howling gale had started about half and hour before hand. But, as she had realised soon after coming to Scotland, the weather was seldom very sunny during the winter, and the locals were used to it. She put down her rolling pin, and walked over to the door, wiping her hands on her apron as she did son. When she opened the door however she got a shock. A sodden Charles Carson was standing at the door, looking thoroughly grump and miserable.

"Finally the right house. This is the 10th one I've tried," He said gruffly. Despite her shock, and Charles appearance, Beryl couldn't help but giggle making him raise one of his impressive eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting to see you here and you do look very grumpy," He glared at her.

"Well so would you if you had a flock of elderly Scottish women clucking at you and mothering you!" He grumbled. Suddenly footsteps sounded from the hallway, they looked round as Elsie Hughes came in.

"Beryl I..." Elsie trailed off as she spotted Charles. Beryl looked between the two as realisation, of why Charles was here and Elsie's reaction, dawned on her face.

"I'll leave you two in piece," She stated a happy tone to her voice, then she walked quickly out of the room. As Elsie looked back at Charles, she noticed he was looking at her weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your accent's changed. It's got stronger,"

"Well we are in Scotland, I was bound to get my old accent back. You're soaking,"

"It's raining,"

"Welcome to Scotland," Charles couldn't help smiling at Elsie's tone. Elsie took a few more steps towards him.

"I've missed you Charles. So much," Elsie whispered. Charles moved so he was right next to her, and placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"I've missed you too Elsie," She reached and placed a hand on his shoulder, and leant up. Their mouths met in a deep passionate kiss, opening, their tongues meeting and lacing experimentally, sending shivers down their spines. They broke apart breathless and exhilarated, even after such a brief kiss.

"I love you, Elsie,"

"And I love you, Charles," They both smiled at each other, then Charles pulled Elsie into another loving kiss.

"Hello, Elisabeth Hughes,"

"Hello, Charles Carson,"

**This was going to be the last chapter, however if anyone wants a epilogue I will write one. If not, I will be starting a new Chelsie story called "Regrets", and a new Charles/Thomas story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the epilogue, and final chapter. Thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites, I will be writing a new story, or two soon.**

Charles Carson woke to a knock on his bedroom door.

"Wake up. It's already 7 o'clock," Beryl Patmore sounded exasperated. Charles had already slept through her first four knocks, and she already had breakfast ready. Charles yawned, then turned to his wife, who was asleep next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Elsie, it's time to wake up love," Elsie Carson stirred next to him, then opened her eyes, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Good morning darling," Charles whispered with a grin, making Elsie giggle. Charles gave a her a confused look.

"Good Morning dear. I'm sorry, but your whispering sounds like thunder,"She explained. Charles frowned, then moved so Elsie was pinned underneath him, making her squeal in surprise. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You think my voice is funny, eh Mrs Carson?" He growled in her ear, making her shiver.

"Hilarious, Mr Carson," Elsie replied, smiling slightly. Charles pulled up, to give her a searing kiss, but before he could he was interrupted by Beryl.

"Will you lovebirds please hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold," She shouted through the door. They both laughed, then Charles moved off Elsie, after giving her a quick kiss.

Charles and Elsie both walked into the kitchen their eyes twinkling, making Beryl smile at them.

"What?" Charles queried.

"Why did you take so long? And why did I hear a squeal?" Beryl asked, even though she knew the answer to both questions. Both Carson's blushed at being caught out. Then, they all sat down and started on breakfast.

"So what have you two got planned for today?" Beryl inquired.

"Well we were planning on leaving after breakfast to go for a walk and a picnic. Unless you want us to stay here for any reason," Elsie informed her.

"No, you go. I have errands to run, and I wouldn't want to interrupt your time together," The couple smiled then carried on eating.

Beryl handed Charles the basket, then watched as they walked out of the house, their arms linked. Beryl couldn't help but smile when she saw them kissing, when Charles first arrived, and her heart had soared when they had finally got married. She had known for years that they loved each other, even if they didn't realise themselves, and was happy they had finally got married. She sighed, as they went out of view, then turned and went back inside to start baking.


End file.
